Computing devices may provide applications to users, which may allow the users to execute certain processes and engage in various functionalities of the computing device. With the rise in mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), users utilize more and more specific dedicated applications for processes and functions. For example, a payment application may allow the users to provide mobile and/or digital payments. These payment applications may also include additional financial services, such as account balance updates, transaction review and dispute resolution, and credit history checks. The payment applications may interface with physical, real-world merchants nearby the user to allow the user to pay for transactions and purchase items. Other popular applications may include messaging, email, social networking, and additional communication applications. Moreover, the merchants may provide their own dedicated application to alert the user of sales and entice business. However, often such information is only presented when the application is open and visibly displayed on a display device of the computing device. For example, the information may be presented through an interface of the application currently on display. Thus, if the user views the application icon when the application is closed or executing in the background of the device's operating system, the user may be unaware of valuable information associated with the application.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.